


Truth or Dare

by XxDepressedShipperxX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Games, Getting Together, Karasuno Family, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Romance, Team Bonding, Truth or Dare, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love, daisuga if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDepressedShipperxX/pseuds/XxDepressedShipperxX
Summary: A very tame game of ‘Get to know you’ truth or dare gets out of hand when the Karasuno volleyball team sees a golden opportunity to get Hinata and Kageyama together finally. It's not as cringe as it sounds. I'm sorry for the horrible summary.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 71





	Truth or Dare

Title: Truth or Dare

Summary: A very tame game of ‘Get to know you’ truth or dare gets out of hand when the Karasuno volleyball team sees a golden opportunity to get Hinata and Kageyama together finally. It's not as cringe as it sounds. I'm sorry for the horrible summary. 

Finally the day was here Karasuno Volleyball clubs fifth annual sleepover extravaganza. Hinata was disruptive all day long bouncing around in his seat in anticipation. Now he was outside of Daichi’s house with his blanket and overnight bag but something had changed since that morning. Hinata was nervous now. There was an ominous atmosphere surrounding the house like something bad was about to happen. Before Hinata had the chance to run back home and pretend he was sick Suga opened the door.  
“Hey Hinata there you are. What are you doing just standing there? Get in here. Everyone else is in the living room getting ready to start a movie.”  
Hinata nodded to Suga and made his way towards the loud voices of his teammates in the living room.  
“Hey everyone sorry I’m late.” Hinata excused.  
“Hey Hinata!” Nishinoya called. “What took you so long.”  
“Uhh...I was…” Hinata thought for a second to come up with a believable excuse. “I got lost on the way here.”  
“Well whatever you're here now sit down. Suga is making popcorn and we’re just about to start the movie.”  
The movie was a romantic comedy selected by Suga Yamaguchi Tanaka and Nishinoya. It wasn't all that interesting to Hinata seeing as he was more into action movies. The boys were a bit rowdy for the first few minutes until the main characters' love interest showed up and Suga shushed everyone violently. Eventually the movie ended and the last of the popcorn was finished. Most of the boys were a bit antsy from sitting for so long so it was only a matter of time before Suga suggested a ‘innocent’ game of ‘get to know you better’ Truth or Dare. The response was mostly positive, well positive aside from Tsukishima and Kageyama but when are they positive anyways?  
“Alright” Suga began. “I will go first...Daichi Truth or Dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“What is your guilty pleasure movie?” Daichi went a bit red and Suga giggled like he knew exactly what he was going to answer.  
“Do I really have to answer?” Daichi asked obviously uncomfortable with Nishinoya and Tanaka watching him eagerly.  
“Yep” Suga smiled innocently. “And if you get caught lying then you have to serve a punishment.”  
“Okay. Well I...It’s fifty shades of gray.” He whispered quietly, his face pink with embarrassment.  
Tanaka and Nishinoya erupted into hysterical laughter. “Oh my god Diachi really?” Nishinoya asked with tears in his eyes. “Thats hilarious!” Tanaka shrieked.  
“Guys knock it off.” Suga scolded. “Anyways Daichi it's your turn now.”  
“Uh...right...Hinata Truth or Dare?”  
“Truth!”  
“Okay well...Gosh I don’t know...What's your favorite color?” Daichi asked too flustered to come up with a proper question.  
“Oh that's easy! Blue obviously.” Hinata answered without hesitation.  
“Like baby blue or like ocean blue?” Nishinoya asked.  
“Neither it's like a dark blue...uhh how do I describe it...Oh! It’s just like the color of Kageyama’s eyes.”  
Everyone's eyes snapped to Hinata.  
“Your favorite color is the color of Kageyama’s eyes?” Suga asked, nearly spitting out his drink.  
“Yep.” Hinata said grinning.  
“Alright that’s it I’m done. I’m going to be if anyone needs me.” Tsukishima said getting up and leaving the room Yamaguchi not far behind.  
“What did I do?” Hinata asked.  
“Nothing Hinata. It’s your turn.” Suga assured him.  
“Alright. Kageyama Truth or Dare?”  
“Nope. I’m not playing this stupid game.”  
“Awe why not?” Hinata whined.  
“Its stupid.”  
“Come on just tell us your favorite color. I already know it so it can't be that bad.  
“Alright fine whatever my favorite color is green okay.”  
“Okay sure It’s your tur-.” Daichi started but got interrupted.  
“No it isn't!” Hinata exclaimed.  
“What?” Daichi asked.  
“Kageyama’s favorite color is not green.”  
“What are you talking about idiot it is too.”  
“That's not what you told me the other day. You said your favorite color was orange.”  
“Oh...right.” Kageyama admitted to being embarrassed.  
“Like what kind of orange?” Tanka asked.  
“Yeah is it like a neon orange or more of a pastel orange?” Nishinoya asked, again way too invested in the favorite colors of his friends.  
“Neither it’s like...well...kinda almost a sunset orange...like Hinata’s Hair.” Kageyama answered thoughtfully.  
Everyone except Kageyama (who was just sitting there) and HInata (who was staring bewilderedly at Kageyama and touching his hair) exchanged a look communicating wordlessly and setting a mission into play. Mission KageHina is a go.  
“Kageyama your punishment for lying about your favorite color is that you have to continue playing the game or your benched next game.” Daichi decided.  
“Fine” Kageyama huffed. “It’s my turn anyways. Asahi Truth or Dare?”  
“No I’m not really playing I'm just watching.” He said shrinking away into the corner of the room.  
“Alright fine” Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Tanaka Truth or Dare?”  
“Dare!”  
“Alright bet. Rate everyone in this room on a scale from 1-10.”  
“I-Well obviously me and Nishinoya are 11’s and the rest of you guys are 10’s.”  
“Especially Hinata.” Kageyama muttered under his breath.  
“What was the Kageyama?” Nishinoya asked.  
“Uh...I said especially Hinata because you know his volleyball number.” Kageyama answered awkwardly.  
“Okay my turn!” Tanaka announced excitedly. “Hinata Truth or Dare?”  
“Hmm...I’m feeling a little daring.”  
“Awesome I’ve got the best dare! I dare you to kiss the player on the right in a place of your choosing.”  
Hinata froze at the word kiss. His eyes slowly slid to the right and locked with Kageyama’s. All of a sudden his face felt as though it was on fire. “What b-but I don't wanna kiss him.” Hinata spluttered.  
“Too bad Hinata it’s the rules.” Tanaka insisted.  
Hinata slowly stood up and took the few steps across the room to Kageyama who was sitting there shocked. A light pink dusting his cheeks. Hurriedly Hinata pressed a quick peck to Kageyama's cheek. He then whirled around and scrambled back to his spot on the floor. There was a suffocating silence broken only when Nishinoya wolf whistled to break the tension. Tanaka giggled and then the room was back to normal again.  
“Okay then Daichi Truth or Dare?”  
“I know this is a really bad idea but Dare.”  
“I dare you to draw on Tsukishima and Yamaguchi faces while they are sleeping.”  
Daichi got up and came back a few short minutes later. “I drew a little mustache on Tsukishima.” He said laughing a little.  
“Alright this will be the last round so you better make it good Daichi.” Suga cut in informing everyone of how late it was.  
“Okay then Kageyama Truth or Dare.”  
“Dare.”  
Daichi’s face turned dark, a horrifying grin on his face. “I dare you to call your crush right now and confess to them.”  
“Wait but-”  
“Nope it’s the last dare go big or go home literally.”  
“Fine but don't blame me if the night is ruined after this.” Kageyama pulled out his phone from his back pocket. He stared at it a moment before unlocking it and after pressing a few buttons put the phone on speaker. A clear ringing noise could be heard from the speaker. That’s when Hinata’s phone began to vibrate.  
“Oh someone is calling me hold on, don't start without me!” Hinata exclaimed as he pulled his phone from his pocket. When he saw the caller ID he felt his heart skip a beat. “Kageyama why are you calling me? Daichi said you were supposed to call your crush. Hurry up!” Hinata said confused and impatient.  
“Hinata I already called them.”  
In the blink of an eye before Kageyama could even process what was happening he had his arms full of the orange haired boy.  
“Kageyama I like you too!”  
The spectators in the room (Suga,Daichi,Asahi,Noya,and Tanaka.) produced a chorus of “awe” and “so cutes” and maybe a bit of girlish squealing but only a little and just maybe. 

That night both Hinata and Kageyama slept soundly with the knowledge that their feelings were reciprocated.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all thank you for reading. It was 4:42am when I wrote this and I really should have been sleeping but oh well. I really hope you enjoyed! Comments are really appreciated. Edit: I'd you guys want I can make a little extra chapter of Tsukishima realizing that Diachi drew on his face.


End file.
